


Something’s Wrong

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not speaking doesn’t make it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something’s Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Title and sentiment taken from a Beecake song of the same name.

_**Drabble: Something's Wrong PG**_  
 **Title:** Something’s Wrong  
 **Author:** [](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sassywitch**](http://sassywitch.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Monaboyd  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Not speaking doesn’t make it right  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, godammit.  
 **Feedback:** Is crack for my soul  
 **Author's Notes:** Title and sentiment taken from a Beecake song of the same name.

You think I don’t feel you there, still awake. But I do.

Only inches separate us but it may as well be a chasm.

You think I don’t hear you. But I do.

You think I’m asleep when you slide out of our bed. But I’m not.

Struggling to feign slumber, bitter tears choke me, hearing you in the darkened bathroom washing my scent, my touch from your golden skin.

You leave the room and my heart begs for your return. To no avail. What once you sensed, now you ignore. That’s how I know.

Something’s wrong.

No!

It’s over.  



End file.
